Lilyana Brown
A woman of many words and skills to back it up, Lilyana Brown is a Freelancer at heart, with a past to match such a rugged following. After the war in Northrend where she experienced much of the common horrors and rising fairly quickly in respect, she finds herself attempting to buy her time by making good coin, friendships, and connections along the way. Yet, should fate have it that her companions and family were threatened by an ideal threat that required her rifle to be put back in line with the army, she is never afraid to rush into combat to defend them. But for now, she'll idle her time in Stormwind, offering her services to the most alluring amount of coin... and maybe a personal favor or two. Description: For a human of her age, Lilyana barely shows it. Long hair that usually saw itself in a messy ponytail showed at first how Lilyana was as a person; carefree and messy, yet clean enough to show she cared about her outward appearance. Black locks that were wrapped in a simplistic band, with strands of hair dropping along her pretty expression. Amber eyes that nearly smoldered with a devious curiosity; always watching her surroundings less inebriated or blindfolded. A just nose with a single hoop piercing around her right nostril, and plush lips that found themselves almost always curved in a smile or smirk. Should that tongue ever shoot out in a display of arrogance or disgust, a silver stud would show pierced along the muscle. For a human, Lilyana was fairly standard aside from the one most obvious degree; being 5'1. Her height was a standpoint that people would point out first, as they'd mostly have to crane their necks down just to meet her gaze. Of course, for most of the taller races of Azeroth, this wasn't new with her kind. Her upper-half was lithe and skinny, with toned arms and a flat stomach to display just that the woman wasn't exactly a heavy eater, and took care of her form. A smaller chest compared to most of her kind, littered with a handful of scars from past engagements that still have yet to fully heal. The most notable being a semi-large slash along her right arm that the human is keen on keeping wrapped in bandages of hidden under her armor or vest. Yet, venturing below, this what would be case of a short skinny human found itself in a wondrous explosion. It wasn't wrong to say that it wasn't her most noted feature past her height. Sizable hips and a matching rear and thighs showed that not only did Lilyana distribute most of her weight to her lower half, she worked heartier when it came to her legs. While her muscles were covered in a layer of flesh, the power was still obviously there and worked on; both in combat and on her own personal time. Along the woman's lower back, however, held a terrible tattoo from a time of rebellious nature; A lovely design of duel pistols, with the words 'Lucky You' etched between them. Armor & Weapons: Formfitting Leather and her casual Stormwindian attire were all that Lilyana wore... aside from her timely uniform if ever in the Alliance Army. Strapped armor that road across her body made to keep her ready should the situation needed a quick escape; it would never hinder her form. Able to take a hit from a sharpened sword, the layers of trimmed skin and old army combat boots and pants were enough that she trusted herself around the deadliest of foes. Yet, at best, the gear was made to work with the several pouches and the weightlessness so that she could be more effective at a range. Her weapons seemed to always varied, but the most prominent and strictly permanent one that seemed to be with her on any adventure or long-winded travel was her rifle. A worn, old that was etched with various claw and scratch marks from previous abominations slain, and what seemed to be a fine wood finish that she kept proper. On the hilt had the woman's name carved into it, obviously made so it could be returned to the previous owner should it get lost! Various attachments could be found on the rifle given the situation; from a scope for extremely long range targeting and scouting to a muzzle that could silence the rifle for a few shots. The weapon was made for a distance, but should whomever was trying to get away from Lilyana's gaze get close enough, it was capable of still being shot with some curious accuracy. Weather that was Lilyana's skill or the guns capability was still a mystery. The other weapons Lilyana carries were her are usually much more smaller in scale. A single flintlock could usually be found on her, should the situation call for a more personal approach, and always in her combat boot was a tucked away army knife. Honed and sharp, from her days back in Northrend - as with her rifle - that the human was very prone to using in a crazed frenzy, should she feel cornered. Personality: Expressive, content with herself, and a pinch of smugness; Lilyana could either be a joy to be around, or an absolute nuisance. Truly, it would depend on just what type of personality that one would have, and just how they would come at the human. Depending on the situation, the woman could easily be irritable enough to get into a argument over the most little of things. Yet, if caught in a good mood, the human could make fun of all of her flaws at a whim to get a chuckle out of someone. Yet, at the core of it all, was a simple woman that lived her life day to day. An eagerness that sought to make connections in what was an aimless life. Finding people she could drink or talk with, and even come with in arms against a threat for coin, honor, or otherwise. Attacking the woman's beliefs, however, was always another story. Should one question her morals, understandings, or even opinions in a specific way, she is not afraid to bare her teeth in a fit of rage. At times, Lilyana could even break away friendships depending on just what the topic was at hand, and should this happen, it would be hard to mend those opened cracks. Sensitive topics such political disagreements of a current situation or even something as simple as a chat about love and bonding of two people are perfect examples of this. History: Early Life Growing up, Lilyana was truly a trouble child. Her time was spent going against her mother and fathers guidance towards the Light and basic farm work. Westfall - at the time - was terribly infested with the Defias and straying away from the small farm was usually not a case to be held lightly. VanCleef and the band of cut-throats dominated the land and protected the highways in defiance against the Alliance. Even then, the woman found herself alone or with some of the other children of the surrounding land doing ragamuffin things such as angering the Gnolls or beachside Murlocs for fun. Yet even then, Lilyana didn't have many friends aside from a select handful and her sister. With the growing threat and fear of having her family be targeted next, Janeen demanded her husband to take their earning and move far north away from these threat to live a life of peace away from the chaos of Westfall. It took some convincing of her Kul Tiran husband - a man who wished only to be by the sea - but after enough nagging and selling their small home, they picked a run down farm in Arathi and resumed their lives there. Growing up on a farm so far away from society aside from the small dotted settlements around the bridge to the Wetlands, Lilyana's awkwardness seemed to grow even worse. Now, all she had was her sister to connect with, and living an extremely boring life of working with her mother and father and building up the farm shelled her inward as a quiet woman that had longed for more. While her mother tended to the house and taught her sister about the Light, Lilyana sat at the fire with her drunken father speaking of tales of Kul Tiras. A far off land riddled with wonder and mysteries. Adventure and danger at every corner, with pirates and Houses united under a single cause. It was glorious, and made the human wish she had experienced something like it herself aside from sitting around and doing the same tasks, day in and day out. However, as her teenage years drew on, Lily found herself feeling chained and contained up in mundane experience of the farm life. Far off tales of heroes venturing fourth and dealing with various terrible threats from the rumors of traders made her yearn for a life that counted more than just a - now well established - farm. Reaching the prime age of eighteen, however, that was when Lilyana acted. She found herself traveling time and time again to Stormwind to experience the life of the city. At first, it was glorious... but quickly she found herself without work and skill. People required arms against threats in the forests or Orcs to the east, these skill she didn't have. She found herself spending too much of her coin at once - be it on housing or food or accessories - and even resorted to attempting to swindle or pickpocket those that left their belongings unintended. It was dirty and not right, but it was also something that she had to do... and the kleptic thrill of stealing did keep her on edge and being smart about her choices. Now, weeks upon weeks would pass before Lily would venture back home, and even then she really wouldn't be interested in staying in Arathi. She loved the thrill of living alone in a city, and meeting all sorts of people with her own interested... and perhaps, if not for the war against Arthas and the reawakening of the Lich King, she would have been one of the very cut throats her family was so worried about. Call to Northrend The bells tolled as disease budded its ugly head once more. The Scourge had returned, and the Alliance and Horde were at war; all able bodies were called to fight against the Scourge, and already people were lining up for the effort. Lilyana saw this, and with a tinge of fear and excitement - and a draft from the King - the human was a prime candidate to join the forces and be a body in the war. After telling her family and almost being deterred away from her mother and father almost begging not to take the ship to the frozen north, they journeyed all together to see the human off. Being fitted in a rugged plate and a emotional goodbye, Lilyana was sent off to her assumed death. Arriving in Valiance Keep and overwhelmed, Lilyana wouldn't have any idea what she were doing if not for the leading officers that directed her. After going through the recruitment office and reported to General Arlos to learn of the situation, Lilyana found herself at the hands of Heldgarr Steelbeard. The Dwarf - who was one of the leading Marksmen of Valiance Keep - shoved a rifle in the woman's hands and found herself learning to shoot under his guidance. As militaristic as the man was, he showed the new recruit respect and admiration towards her eagerness to learn. She learned quick how to shoot, enough so that she was an easy set of eyes for Valiance Keep... and the flying, scourged Flamespitters made for good enough practice. Rise in Rank It wasn't wrong to say that Lilyana had a sharp keen of senses and aim at the start, and under the guidance of such a fantastic teacher, the woman learned fast. She journeyed across the Tundra aiding in several missions against the Scourge... as well as supporting some of Warsongs Hold finest in times of need. Yet always was she accompanied by a troop of men and women that were Alliance, even if most of them shifted in different squads and finding themselves in different company. From the Tundra to Dragonblight, Lilyana found herself from earning quite the reputation with several missions undergoing her aid resulting in success. Overwatching the warriors and casters of the Alliance with every sort of bravery. The Undead were nightmarish, and Abominations and Ghouls were enough to make her sick... but pride in serving the Alliance - and doing something with her life besides sit in a farm or steal from fat cats in Stormwind - was enough to push her forward. Soon, Lilyana was trusted enough by the Alliance to go on lone operations, and from then on the woman wore her badge and armor with pride. From the Tundra she went to Wintergarde Keep in means of aiding the 7th Legion with the threat of Naxxramas. An asset reported from the Tundra at a near prodigal rate that would be of a keen help to the Alliance with the ever terrible threat of the necropolis. Several missions and infiltrations of the crypts and graveyards, even the mines cursed with the - at the time - mysterious Saronite ore... risking herself to learn more information about an enemy that seemed endless and terrible. There, Lilyana found herself - for the first time in her life - falling deeply on a personal level for one of her squad members. A Priestess of Elune with pale and flawless skin caught the ire of the human, and it was obvious she had an interest for her as well. Lilyana risked her life numerous times to make sure the woman didn't get hurt, and in turn, the Kaldorei saved hers with her healing magic. It was a shining moment in a terrible war that was starting to take a toll on the woman, as war with a terrible enemy such as the Lich King, it was a thing that a living being needed. A reason to fight more than just a drive for honor and glory - to have a reason. And that reason, was to save her family... and those that meant more. The Wrathgate As with several members of the Alliance and Horde who served in Northrend, Lilyana was called to the Wrathgate to finally bring an end to Arthas. The united forces of both factions stood hand in hand, fighting on the front lines, and the human was apart of the second wave to come in and clear the way for the final battle. As the confrontation began, and the armies of Undeath rose with the Lich King himself appearing to battle them personally; the last images Lilyana had were of her sister and her newfound partner that she would be fighting for. She was prepared to die for the Alliance and family, and her newfound embrace of reason. Of course, that didn't go as planned. Grand Apothecary Putress' betrayal of the Forsaken - and all of Azeroth at the time - seemed to be sudden to the Horde and the Alliance. While Lilyana was lucky enough to find herself able to escape the Blight, she was still wounded and hauled off to Wintergarde. There, the woman struggled with sleep and healed extremely slowly, as comrades in arms all fell to the terrorist act. Several nights of waking up with feverish nightmares as visages of those around her melted at the very contact of the terrible compound. And even then, after finally able to get a hold of herself and return to the conflict, shortly after did Lilyana realize that what Kaldorei Priestess she had fallen for - whom had blatantly manipulated her for temporary satisfaction - had in mind. Being caught in the midst of a rather intimate moment with another Soldier did the young Lilyana's heart shatter. Needless to say, the moments after the Wrathgate changed her in more than just one way. Icecrown Lilyana's time in Northrend had turned sour... at least, as more sour as it could be fighting a war against the undead. She grew edged and intense, and even her grouping that she was now in charge of noticed this. She was a terribly fierce commander that took herself to the very frozen wastes where the war would make its final stand. There, Lilyana found herself along the sunken trenches used to thin the massive hoards of fallen champions and dedicated her time to gathering as much information in the name of the Alliance as she could. However, there, the woman was not only suppose to be a Scout Mistress - her most notable title - but also demanded by the Alliance to take action against the Horde. As sickening as it sounded, outside of the Argent Tourny grounds the faction struggle held proud... perhaps even pulled by the faction pride of the tournament. Orders to take out any Horde were given, and she had to comply. Depressingly enough, the human seemed to use the terrible experiences of the Wrathgate - and those after - to fuel her lust to hunt down any target... either it Horde red, or Scourge grey. When finally the walls fell and the situation of Icecrown was handled, Lilyana quickly took the first bird to Dalaran and returned to Stormwind via portal. She turned in her badge and swore away from the Alliances military, using it as a buffer for some of the terrible actions she had done to warriors of the Horde fighting against the Scourge simply by command of the Alliance... as well as wanting to forget just exactly what horrors of war she could. The Kalimdor Experience What not a few weeks after returning from Stormwind and revisiting family, Lilyana found herself quickly down to Booty Bay, deciding to take up her worn rifle as a Mercenary. There was little work to do - as she wasn't sure exactly which direction to take with herself - but what she knew was that the life of the Bay was exactly what she wanted. The seedy Taverns and the loud patrons, telling tales of vast adventures that one another have been on. It was enough to make a woman smile from the horrors of the past... and it was exactly what she wanted to cling to. She grew a taste for the harder Ale and enjoyed the feeling of being inebriated; the relaxed embrace of not caring and forgetting welcoming to her. Overhearing about the work opportunities and the wondrously primal land of Kalimdor, Lilyana decided that taking a job riding a vessel to the other continent would be a wise next choice in her life. The long trip gave her much time to think about herself, her life and choices, and how she as a person could not only better herself, but find a new drive. All she knew was the farm and war... what was she to do now besides do basic work for thugs? Perhaps she would find meaning on the other end of the world. Upon arriving, Lilyana quickly steeled herself for the journey ahead. She learned the layout of the Barrens fairly quickly and learned of the growing tensions between the Alliance and Horde. If there was ever a worse time to go on a self-driven journey to find yourself in Kalimdor... as a human, this was the worse time. Finding herself on a camp near the southern part of the Barrens said to be open to neutral folk, the woman found herself nearly in a fight with an oversized Orc Hunter... only to be saved by an old, blind Blademaster that settled the aggression down with humor. Lilyana spoke with the Blademaster and thanked him, but cared little for it. He asked why she was here, visiting Orcish land to which the human simply spoke about finding herself. Thankfully, Margrath - the name the Blademaster went by - was keen enough to take interest in Lilyana's new-found neutrality and take her along the ride with his journeys across Kalimdors as a sort of guide for the woman to explore. Along those several months in Kalimdor, Lilyana picked up on - and was taught firmly - the Orcish language. Learning what the other faction primarily uses... and it was something that she was able to surprise those that were keen on ambushing her. The ventures around Kalimdor consisted of all sorts of escapades that an Orc and Human would never do. From saving others from a savage tribe of Grimtotem or even purging the south dunes of Silithid; Lilyana and Margrath found themselves rarely at odds, and shared their experiences with one another before having to finally part ways to each follow their own destiny. Before the Storm Returning from Kalimdor, Lilyana emerged with a new mindset. She learned much on her ventures around with the Orc, and realized that in all things; there is purpose. No matter how vile her situation was from Northrend, the scars she bore, the nightmares she would have and the emptiness of a lost love would be... there was always a reason. If it was to die in a glorious battle or grow old with the ones you loved, Lilyana knew that she had a meaning. Those years ago that the woman returned haven't changed her much. Friends come and go, people die and drift apart from your life... but she has always been this newly forged woman. Wide smiles and grins, cackling at stupid jokes, drinking, and laying with others for a night of pleasure. She cared little about what the next month brought, as that would forge its own path. The wind was at her back, and there wouldn't be anything to stop her... less it be death itself. WIP. Relations Friends Kurena 'Coilborn': Everyone has that one friend that they can call 'theirs'; a person that will always be there, but not overbearing enough to shy away from the other. Kurena is just that. The Kaldorei and Lilyana met firstly in a game of dice where Lily rolled high and stole away with Kurena's coin... only to have the woman disappear without paying. Reuniting and befriending one another from there on, the two have been through thick and thin and through the most terrible of scenarios... yet still, they seem to - miraculously - survive through it all. If anyone could be counted on and recommended by Lilyana - it would be Kurena Coilborn. Vynarah Lightbinder: A healer and a woman that Lilyana met during the campaign in Northrend; Vynarah is a shining star of compassion and awkwardness - at times. The Sin'dorei healed Lilyana's arm from a near fatal infection during the last leg of the Northrend campaign, and has always had a deep respect for the Blood Elf's healing skill. Reuniting many years later, the two are now on common ground and keenly keep up to date with one anothers' lives... even if they live across the world and are apart of the 'opposing factions'. Business Associates Theresa Armstead: A noblewoman of Stormwind with her own agenda, Lilyana found herself being paid a heavy amount of coin to take out priority targets for the woman. Elegant and dangerously manipulative, Lily finds herself always at odds with respecting Theresa due to her dark nature and worrying collective. However, always in turn to make money, the woman will happily go to her should she have her back against a wall... or even if Theresa were to put her up to it without much compliance. Confessor Alice Goodmen: A truly friendly face that always requested the help of Lilyana, the Priestess continues to fund Lily with enough coin and adventure to fill a lifetime. However, Lily at this point follows the Priestesses calls to action because of their just reasoning, and are firm enough in action to make her feel like a true hero at time. Of course, the coin isn't bad as well. Aimless Notes * Being 5'1, Lilyana's height is rarely a surprise to be a topic of conversation. While at times she could act sour, she doesn't mind the teasing as long as the other person is okay with being bit back at. * While extremely forward and blunt in both humor and interest in another person, Lilyana can be toned back quickly should the situation call for it. * A fascination with Kaldorei has been imprinted on Lilyana since her previous lover in Northrend. * Due to a swayed first experience with 'love', Lilyana effectively thinks that there is no such thing as it. Only lust and someone willing to go above and beyond to get into that lust. * Lilyana truly believes the Horde as equals to a degree, and sees the faction war as something little more than aimless bloodshed and grips for power. * Lilyana's dark complexion comes from her mothers side; the woman obviously having some Tanarian blood in her family line. * Lilyana's father has been missing for several years, finding himself in Kul Tiras to live his life away from the family. * Lilyana is properly interested in women, but isn't ashamed of using a mans keen gaze and politeness to make them feel better about themselves - and even score free drinks or favors from them. * Lilyana detests magic - mostly because she can't be bothered to learn any. Holy magic earning the most respect from her with Necrotic magic earning the least. * Lilyana uses her gnomish S.E.L.F.I.E camera to capture life's moments as a hobby. She also uses it as means to do dirty snooping work as hired to collect blackmail for and against nobles. * Lilyana does not trust any of the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade - besides a few exceptions. * Lilyana can shockingly hold down a lot of Ale, even for someone her size. * Lilyana also hates wine, and sees those who drink it as snobby or vain. * Lilyana has terrible night terrors depending on the situation, and detests talking about them should anyone see her experiencing one. Usually her mood for the following day is utterly ruined, and could be a hint in why she's angry. * Lilyana enjoys conversation and learning about peoples lives and their travels, and is keen on trying to make someone she is interested in an open book. * Lilyana adores seeing those of the opposing faction - and working with them. * Lilyana loves girly women, but hates being girly herself. * Lilyana enjoys reading about the past; and has a serious Archaeology itch that she doesn't want to make public, because Archaeology is for nerds. * Lilyana is not shy of speaking out about her own desires and fetishes, and enjoys watching people get flustered by the very act. * Lilyana is a terrible gambler, and tries to counter-react it with drinking and casual one-night stands. * Lilyana is glad you read this wiki! Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian